


[Fanvid] Ruby & Christina || Wicked Game

by kswhateverspace



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, once upon a time sat a young woman, the young woman is me i am young woman, when suddenly inspiration struck and a video had to be made, who was simply enjoying dinner and watching cooking videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kswhateverspace/pseuds/kswhateverspace
Summary: *gently whispers* what if I could change your life...forever
Relationships: Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	[Fanvid] Ruby & Christina || Wicked Game




End file.
